1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel display system and methodology for providing for the display of information from computers and more particularly to a "large screen" type of computer monitor for display of computer information and of other types of media.
2. Description of Related Art
Various computer monitors are available for the display of computer information on a "large screen" type of computer display. These types of displays are suitable for viewing at a distance, however, are ill suited for the display of mixed media such as a regular TV broadcast and computer information on the same screen. They are further not suited for a rapid switching between media such as these two types of media. This invention provides a unique mechanism by which a standard computer can control various functions of the display screen and to store and transmit parameters from the computer to the display monitor so as to provide a more advantageous display of multi-media content and the like. This invention also provides a display screen capable of "distance" viewing for a computer.